


Moving in the shadows

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figures Angel would be one of those guys who would screw someone’s brains out and then just walk away like nothing had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving in the shadows

Title: Moving in the shadows  
Fandom: Angel  
Claim: Lindsey McDonald/Angel  
Word Count: 938  
Rating: NC-17

AU after _To Shanshu in LA_

**Moving in the shadows**

 

When my eyes fluttered open, everything hurt. I wasn’t exactly sure why I’d woke up in the first place, I had a few hours before I needed to get ready for work, and then I realized that the rest of the bed was empty. Figured he’d be one of those guys who would screw someone’s brains out and then just walk away like nothing had happened. Couldn’t remember if I’d fallen asleep on my own or passed out, but I didn’t think that mattered in the long run.

Rolling over slowly, I hissed in pain as fresh cuts tore open and bruises on bruises made themselves known. When you were stupid enough to play with a predator, you wound up getting hurt. I knew he got off on it, I’d seen the look on Angel’s face as his fingers had started to sink into my flesh. Part of me enjoyed his fingers on my skin too damn much. It could be a simple caress or a fist connecting solidly on my ribs. We both knew I’d turn around and hit him right back. It was adding fuel to a fire already burning out of control, threatening to consume us both.

When I limped into the bathroom I refused to look at my reflection. I knew I didn’t want to see what he’d done this time around. Even if I kept telling myself that the only reason he’d inflicted any damage at all was because I’d allowed him to, I knew I was full of shit. I fumbled with the taps, working them one at a time.

My bad arm was aching since I’d been too stubborn to take the brace off until the very last minute. The moment it had been detached, something crossed over his face. It wasn’t guilt because I seriously doubted Angel would ever apologize for what he’d done since he’d already convinced himself that it was the only way, it was an expression I didn’t recognize. He’d avoided that arm entirely for the rest of the night.

The water hit my body and I shoved my hand in my mouth to keep from screaming. Wounds I didn’t even know I had suddenly sprang to life, fighting with one another to show which hurt the most. One of these times he was going to kill me. It wouldn’t be on purpose, it would be because I’d pushed him too far one time too many.

Resting my forehead against the cool tiles on the wall, I closed my eyes. Fingers, fangs, mouth, tongue... I hadn’t cared what he used on me so long as he finally did something. I’d been waiting so damn long, done the dance time and again in the hopes that he would act on what we were both feeling. I’d wanted to take the last step, see if I could be the catalyst, but when it came to Angel he always had to be the one in charge, even when he really wasn’t.

\---

 

The first kiss took both of us by surprise. He mashed his lips against mine until I’d tasted copper. Took me a second to realize it was his blood and not my own. I was used to being the one bleeding for him, not the other way around. One kiss had lead to another and the next thing I knew, he’d shoved me further down the alley and out of sight from anyone leaving Caritas.

Torn clothes, scraped skin, blood... it was all par for the course. The dance took on a new step though, fingers used to punish stroked and touched, making just about every nerve on my body beg for attention. I’d never been fucked over a pile of boxes in some dirty alley before. If he’d been surprised to find me carrying lube around in my jeans, he didn’t say anything.

There was nothing gentle or slow with what we did, but I’d never expected it to be. That was a game we couldn’t play and we’d never be able to keep from breaking all the rules. His hands were everywhere, touching and squeezing until I was damn near writhing on the splintering wood under my chest.

One of Angel’s hands curled around my cock and it soon matched the movement of his hips. The sound of the fake hand dragging over the boxes was driving me insane. I almost said something and then he changed the angle of his thrusts, making me see stars. His teeth grazed my neck at the same time I’d bit down on the hand he’d shoved into my mouth to keep me quiet and that had been enough to bring both of us over.

After I’d caught my breath and could make complete sentences again, he took me back to my apartment for more fun. The last thing I remembered clearly was him whispering my name just before his fangs sank into my inner thigh. Then everything turned into a nice, gray blur.

\---

A hand closed gently on my shoulder, shaking me from my thoughts. I leaned back until I was resting on his chest. “I thought you’d left.”

“I needed some air.”

I chuckled softly. Thought of a vampire needing air amused the hell out of me. “Make yourself useful and help me get cleaned up. I’m exhausted.”

Keeping my eyes closed, I heard a tiny whimper escape from my throat as his hands started to scrub sore flesh. “Call in sick for work.”

“I will on one condition.” Bringing my hand back, I rested it on his ass. “We stay in bed all damn day.”

“Deal.”


End file.
